


Laugh all the way to the show—The Unauthorised Continuation

by Anonymous



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: But that’s love for you, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soppy, very soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David and Lee adjust to their new life together and Lee repeats an important question...————This is the continuation of the series “Laugh all the way to the show”, please read this first!





	Laugh all the way to the show—The Unauthorised Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It starts with a smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822552) by [gonattsaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga). 

> So, I read gonattsaga’s lovely series for this fandom, and I wanted the story to continue, so I wrote something. I hope the original author won’t mind.
> 
> Please, please, if you’re one of the persons mentioned in this story, it’s not meant to be realistic, and honestly the characters in it share nothing but your names and job.  
Absolutely never ever happened.

It had been almost four months since Lee had moved into David’s flat, and he didn’t regret it, not one second. Of course, dealing with the divorce and the kids had been hard, and he and David had needed some time to adjust into their new lives; but every time Lee took David’s hand on the tube, or kissed him in their café or just smiled at him across the kitchen table and saw the other one’s eyes light up a bit, he knew it was all worth it. And then, inevitably, Lee would cringe inwardly and wonder when he’d become such a pathetic soppy bastard- but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that most of the time.

He had never felt this content before in his entire life.

It was almost exactly two years after their first kiss, sixteen weeks after his public proposal, and eight weeks after quick-business divorce, when Lee took David’s arm and asked him to stop. They were standing next to the entrance of what David referred to as “their” tube station, the place where he’d told Lee about his feelings for the first time.   
David gave him a confused look, but when Lee took the small red box out of his pocket and lowered down on one knee before him, his dark eyes grew almost comically wide and one of his little flushes crept up his neck. He opened his mouth, but Lee raised a hand to silence him.

“All right, so… I’m a simple Northern lad, and you’re a not-so-simple posh boy, and I’d have never expected for this to work out, but the last weeks I have been unbelievably happy. And… I’m not as good with words as you are, clearly, but…  
I want to have you forever— I know that _forever_ is a pretty strong word from someone who just got a divorce, only—it was different then, wasn’t it?

“I loved them, and I know it was love; it’s only that I thought this was as much as one could love anybody, you know? It’s like… when you’re always eating the tinned tomato soup from Sainsbury’s, and it’s good, you like it, because it’s the only tomato soup you know.   
But then you walk into a fancy Italian restaurant in Highbury and you realise that, compared to what they sell there, you’ve basically been eating flavoured water all these years.

“Ah, well, this is a shit analogy, isn’t it? It’s just that what I feel now is so much more intense than all these past years, and you might say now that one day I’ll go to an even better place and discover that I can feel even more; but I don’t think this could ever happen, because every morning I wake up with you I am filled to the brim with all those… emotions and stuff, and—and I don’t know where to put them. So I don’t think it’d be physically possible to love more…

“You said that, if I’d ask you again, you’d say yes. To be fair, you also said that the first time I proposed to you and then you ran away, but— I really, really hope that you’ll… have me. That’s all I can say. Please. Please?”

David was panting as if he’d run all the miles from the studio, the way they had taken together so often. Lee’s heart was pounding too, because he was still afraid that David could break his promise for a second time.

“God, Lee.” He said, a crooked smile spreading over his face. “You said I am the one who is good with words, and I should probably hold a whole speech now, but- nothing would be as beautiful as what you just said, so I better not try. Let me just tell you that- these last weeks have been the best, if not the only good time I’ve ever had in my life. I was so… angry, so cynical about everyone and everything before I met you. And I hurt you, I know, but you waited nonetheless and…”

David was close to tears now, so he fell silent.

Lee was still kneeling on the cold cobblestones in front of him, the open box in his hand and a questioning expression on his face.  
“So, will you…?” he asked, and this time it was not David’s, but his voice which almost broke.

“What? Oh, er, yes, yes, of course I will! Yes!”

“Oh, thank God, I was freezing me bollocks off down here” Lee grumbled, and with a laugh David pulled him up and into a soft kiss. After they broke apart, Lee took his hand and slipped one of the simple silver rings onto his third finger. David gave it a lingering look, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he saw.

“And you’re sure that you already want to do this? So soon after… the divorce and everything?” he asked, suddenly shy like when Lee had first met him.

Lee didn’t hesitate a second. He had thought about this over the last weeks, had talked to Noel and even phoned Rob, though he wasn’t sure why, because Rob had just laughed his arse off about his own terrible joke about David in a wedding dress.  
The divorce had been hard, though not as sad as he’d expected. Tara had soon realised that she couldn’t ignore him forever, and they had had a conversation (with Lee talking and her alternatively shouting insults and crying).

She had told him that she had also been feeling that something was off for a while, and even though she wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet, she had said that she wanted him to be a part of her life in the future. And that was when Lee had started crying, because it was true what he’d told David: he still loved her and the children. Only that his love had transformed into something else now. However, being sure that he wouldn’t have to lose his family in exchange for the man in front of him, there was nothing that would stop Lee from making him his now.

“Yes. I am sure. Please, believe me, the first time I asked you was a spur of the moment, I was desperate ‘cause I was afraid of losing you, but now… I’ve thought through this, y’know? I want this, more than anything else.”

“Oh, for god’s sake, that was the soppiest thing I’ve ever heard, Lee!” David laughed.

“I’m sorry.” Lee had to laugh as well, now that the nervousness he’d felt all day began to fall off him. “That’s what you do to a good Northern lad.”  
He couldn’t resist leaning forward and giving David another kiss, and it was only when an elderly woman tutted at them very loudly that they pulled apart, still smiling.

“Do you want to go home?” David asked, playing with the new ring on his hand as he spoke, and Lee already knew that he’d love this gesture. “Yes, please” he said and they went down and took the tube home, and this time Lee didn’t have to say goodbye, this time they stayed together all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a another chapter to this, I’m not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
